


living louder and dreaming longer tonight

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Living Together, M/M, Roommates, ace spectrum oikawa (mentioned), i'll see myself out now yes, implications of sex maybe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can do it like we always do with us, and experiment our way through till we have it figured out.”</p><p> “That’s not a great plan.”</p><p>“It’s the best one we’ve got for a relationship like this."</p><p>[alternatively: Tooru, Kei, and Tetsurou live together and try to find balance.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	living louder and dreaming longer tonight

“You two,” Oikawa Tooru’s voice rang through the spacious living room, “are way too tall.” His voice held the dramatic flare of someone that had been outdone by nature, and both Tetsurou and Kei found themselves snickering into their hands.

“Don’t laugh, I’m completely serious,” Tooru grumbled, glossy lips curling into a pout that would have been impressive if Tooru wasn’t, well.... _Tooru._

“What do you want us to do?” Tetsurou was the first one to speak out, tilting his head so that his neck rested against the back of the couch. “It’s not like you expect us to cut off our legs just to be shorter than you, yeah?”

“Well, that’s an idea,” Tooru’s mouth curved up, a dimple showing on one corner. “I think this is how Iwa-chan feels with me all the time.”

“You’d lose the legs you so admire, though,” Tetsurou countered, pointedly patting at Kei’s thigh. Kei simply opted to roll his eyes at them both, amusement visible in the relaxed lines of his face. “I don’t think we’re ready for that loss, Tooru.”

Kei snorted, pushing Tetsurou’s hand away from his leg. “Neither am I, thanks.”

“You make a valid point,” Tooru admitted, giving a light hum as he quickly plopped over his boyfriends’ laps with the expectation of being petted and loved despite Kei and Tetsurou having been in the middle of a documentary marathon.

Nuzzling his cheek against Kei’s legs, Tooru moved his gaze to the screen. “I can’t believe you two are watching this instead of pampering _me_ ,” he said, sounding half-offended, half-kidding. “Kei-chan, I thought _your_ interests only lay in dinosaurs.”

Kei shifted until Tooru’s head was comfortably on his soft thighs (very nice, 10/10, would do it again, Tooru thought wistfully) before answering. “I’m not as one-dimensional as you make me out to be.”

“His interests aren’t very singular,” Tetsurou added and Tooru twisted his head enough to see the waggle of Tetsurou’s eyebrows, which elicited a quiet laugh from Tooru.

“Show me,” Tooru whispered, and that was enough for all of them to lose their composure.

“You two have been watching that awful, sorry excuse of a movie again,” Kei snorted between gasps for air. “I can’t believe you two.” Tooru heard the judgmental tone, and it made him snicker harder despite his uncomfortable position over both Kei and Tetsurou’s legs.

“You looooove us,” Tooru and Tetsurou cooed at the same time, laughter bubbling past their lips when Kei gave a weak shove at both of them.

“Get back to the fungus documentary already,” Kei huffed, arms crossed over his chest and legs soft under Tooru’s cheek.

Tooru’s lips curled into an inconspicuous smile that neither Kei nor Tetsurou could catch from their angles.

.

.

.

The relationship between the three of them wasn't the easiest one, considering that two of them had deep insecurities and the third one wasn’t always enough to make those go away.

But they tried their best to work them out, one by one, even if it took time and patience from all of them -- something they all had, to some extent, and maybe that was the red thread that pulled and kept them together.

Perhaps the thing that gave them all hope was the moment when the three of the had lain together in Tooru’s queen-sized bed, their limbs entangled in one another’s, and Kei had murmured, somewhat sleepily, “I think this could work.”

From the habitual pessimist ( _realist_ , Kei kept correcting them with a roll of his eyes), that was big. Tooru had cried. Tetsurou had laughed gently. And they all had cuddled together in the most uncomfortable huddle ever known in the history of cuddling.

They had all been happy in that moment.

.

.

.

Tetsurou and Tooru often spent afternoons together when Kei was away in university, and they were ditching their own classes just because.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Tetsurou said as Tooru stood up on the swing, legs spreading to find balance.

“That’s all the more reason to,” Tooru answered lightly, smiling down at Tetsurou. “Now, push me, big boy.”

“That has never been more unsexy than right now,” Tetsurou laughed, a little something flickering in his gold-flecked eyes as he trudged behind the swings, behind Tooru. “Have you ever even done this? How do you figure this isn’t going to break?”

“I’m not _that_ heavy! Don’t insult me so, Kuro-chan,” Tooru huffed rather petulantly, lips curling up despite himself. “I tried this one time with Iwa-chan, you know--”

“--and you broke five ribs and a leg,” Tetsurou finished the sentence with a sigh as he gave a tentative nudge at the swing’s chains. “Iwaizumi told me this, like, three years ago when we first roomed together.”

“No big deal,” Tooru laughed, and Tetsurou couldn’t help but snort despite himself.

“Your own fault,” he reminded Tooru as he pushed the swing into movement.

.

.

.

“You should stop ditching classes,” Kei muttered as he threw himself on the couch, his bag dropped by its side. “I walk by your lecture halls, so I know.”

“It’s not like we do it often, Kei-chan,” Tooru said loudly enough for Kei to hear, a small _ow_ escaping his mouth as he walked around in the kitchen. “I don’t really feel like sitting there when there’s sun outside and a breeze that complements my hair.”

“Your hair is starting to rival Tetsu’s, you know,” Kei raised his voice just enough for both of them to hear -- Tetsurou was in the room he shared with Tooru, while Tooru was in the kitchen, _hopefully_ preparing microwave meals for all of them.

As expected, Tetsurou soon burst out of his room, hair as messy as always and his dark skin pronounced in the sunlight that trickled in through the window. “I take offense to that!” he said, out of breath, a scandalized expression on his face, and it made Kei laugh obnoxiously.

“It’s true,” Kei snickered as he pulled himself up, long limbs aching from the long day spent on sitting and scribbling notes into cheap notebooks. “See? it’s all pointy,” he said and gestured towards Tetsurou’s head with a hand.

Tetsurou looked sleepy with dark circles under his eyes and a dead look in the golden irises, but Kei’s words perked him up. “Oh, it’s on now, Tsukki,” Tetsurou said, mouth turning up into a mischievous smirk as he leapt into the couch, warm fingers quickly assaulting Kei’s sides where he was most ticklish.

“J-just because you do that doesn’t mean you can change--” Kei gasped, his breath coming out shallow between bursts of high giggles that didn’t sound like were coming from his mouth at all. “--the _facts_ , Tetsu, the _facts_...”

“You love my hair,” Tetsurou grinned as he settled himself between Kei’s legs and leaned down to kiss Kei’s quivering cheek. “Say it, Tsukki.”

Kei let out a long-suffering sigh (as much as he could with Tetsurou’s fingers moving up his side under his shirt) before choking on his laughter. “I give, I give,” he managed, squirming as his eyes prickled with tears of laughter, “Tetsu, your hair is great, now please stop--”

“I thought so,” Tetsurou snickered, pressing a kiss to the side of Kei’s mouth as his hands stopped. “See, things would be great if you were this honest all the time, Tsukki.”

“But I must not tell lies,” Kei crooned, his hand going up into the black mess of hair, fingers threading through the spiky strands. “Tetsu,” he added in a sigh to soften the blow. The name turned from a sigh into a half a moan soon with Tetsurou’s lips taking revenge on him by nipping at Kei’s neck, the sensitive spot by the side of Adam’s apple.

Kei’s head tilted back, revealing more of his neck, and Tetsurou took the wordless offer and dragged his teeth and tongue over the pale skin with the intention of leaving a mark, and Kei’s hand tugged at Tetsurou’s hair appreciatively.

The moment was broken the moment they heard Tooru’s screech from the kitchen, which was followed by a loud ringing of the fire alarm.

“What the,” Tetsurou immediately pulled himself up. “What the hell is he doing there--”

“Oh god,” Kei groaned. “I thought he was microwaving food for us.”

“Rule number three,” Tetsurou reminded him with a sigh and a pinch to Kei’s arm. “Never leave Tooru alone in the kitchen for longer than five minutes.”

.

.

.

“Chicken noodle soup,” Tetsurou repeated slowly, staring at Tooru with narrow eyes, a slight furrow emerging between them, scrunching his nose. “I can’t believe you fucked up _chicken noodle soup.”_

“Hey,” Tooru whined as Kei inspected his hands for any burns, “it’s a challenging dish.”

“Sure it is,” Tetsurou rolled his eyes, his lips twitched as he fought between laughing and staying serious. “ _I can’t believe you fucked up chicken noodle soup_.”

“You’re repeating yourself,” Kei sighed, done with Tooru’s hands for now and letting them go from his own. Tooru made a disappointed sound, trying to catch Kei’s eyes to show how sad the lack of skin contact truly made him.

“Tooru,” Kei rolled his eyes when Tooru perked up, “please stop abusing our kitchen.”

“You only use my name to scold me, Kei-chan,” Tooru frowned. “Unfair -- you call Kuro-chan by his name ever so often.”

“Because I don’t almost burn our apartment down with my cooking,” Tetsurou snickered from across the table, hand pressed against cheek as he eyed Tooru and Kei with a fond smile on his lips now that he was sure both the kitchen and Tooru were fine.

Kei’s face twisted a little bit as buried insecurity came out from its hiding, and his fingers fidgeted as he entwined them on his lap. “What he said,” he mumbled, but both Tooru and Tetsurou see that Kei was bothered by it, by his inability to say Tooru’s name as often as Tetsurou’s.

Tooru bit at his lower lip consideringly before his face split into a wide grin. “You can make it up,” he said lowly, “in the bedroom.”

“No,” Kei said flatly.

“Yes,” Tetsurou said, a fleeting grin on his face.

“Unless you don’t want to,” Tooru relented, staring at Kei through his half-lidded eyes and noting the way the younger man shifted on his seat.

“Aren’t you ace?” Kei rolled his eyes at Tooru, but there was an undertone of interest that made Tooru’s skin tingle pleasantly.

“Nah, that’s Iwa-chan.”

Kei started to get up. “Bye.”

“Kei-chan, wait,” Tooru yelped as he reached out to touch Kei’s hip with the tips of his fingers, light and soothing like he knew Kei liked his touches.

It was his business to pick up on things that made other’s feel at ease.

“I can redeem myself,” Tooru continued, laughing lightly when Kei’s unimpressed eyes (warm brown, borderline dark yellow) bore into him, consideration gleaming in them. “In any way you want, Kei-chan.”

“It’s not you that has to redeem himself,” Kei said, shoulders stiffening again as he gave a quiet sigh (frustrated, self-depreciating, Tooru knew all the fluctuations of those emotions).

Tooru also knew when to let go -- because he knew the gnawing feeling of there being something wrong with him for not being able to do something that was supposed to be natural.

“He’ll be fine,” Tetsurou murmured once Kei had disappeared into his room, separate from Tooru and Tetsurou’s despite him bunking with them more often than not. “Kei’s always been a little reserved, you know.”

“I’m not the one that needs consoling right now, Kuro-chan,” Tooru laughed, leaning over to pinch Tetsurou’s skin that was effortlessly beautiful. Ugh. Tooru resented him just a little for that. “I’ll be fine, and so will we.”

Tetsurou tilted his head until his lips brushed over Tooru’s palm, mouth turning up into a smile as his eyes softened. “Yeah.”

.

.

.

Tooru’s hands worked on the muscles of Kei’s lower back diligently and gently but with enough pressure to solve the knots that put Kei in pain. “Is that good?” Tooru asked, humming when Kei’s muscles lost some of their tension.

Ha, and Iwa-chan said that Tooru couldn’t take care of anyone besides himself ( _if even yourself_ , Iwaizumi had added with a concerned wrinkle on his forehead).

Kei let out a confirming noise from the back of his throat, which quickly turned into an appreciative sigh as Tooru’s hands moved lower, to the end of Kei’s spine. “Very good,” Kei admitted quietly, voice small as though he didn’t want to be heard.

Tooru’s eyes crinkled contentedly. “Great.” He put a little more pressure into the heels of his hands, rubbing the remaining knots away with firm touches while ignoring Kei’s shaky breaths.

(Kei wasn’t loud, but _god_ did he moan while massaged. Tooru had been surprised the first time it happened, but he enjoyed it thoroughly now.)

“Tooru,” Kei murmured.

Tooru’s hands stopped.

“Kei-chan?”

“I just wanted to try it out,” Kei muttered, embarrassment burning bright on the back of his neck in the form of a blush.

“Oh my, aren’t we cute today?” Tooru laughed, but his heart swelled like a balloon, almost bursting with the amount of feeling that leaked into him all of a sudden. “Kei-chan, since Kuro-chan isn’t home yet, we can have some good alone time.”

“Again, aren’t you ace?” Kei groaned, voice half-muffled by a pillow.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t like doing it with you,” Tooru shrugged, moving his thumb slowly over Kei’s protruding hip bone, “or Kuro-chan. Or both of you at the same time--”

“Stop right there,” Kei pushed himself up, voice tinted with a greater amount of embarrassment, at which Tooru laughed. “How do threesomes even _work_.”

Tooru met Kei’s eyes unwaveringly, a smile playing on his lips as he settled himself next to Kei, their sides meeting as Tooru wrapped an arm over Kei’s shoulders. ( _Seven centimeters_ , Tooru later lamented to Iwaizumi, _SEVEN CENTIMETERS_.)

“Well,” Tooru said, leaning over to peck at the side of Kei’s neck. “We can do it like we always do with us, and experiment our way through till we have it figured out.”

Kei sighed and settled for turning his head and smack a kiss on Tooru’s forehead (because their height difference still pissed Tooru off for whatever reason). “That’s not a great plan.”

“It’s the best one we’ve got for a relationship like this,” Tooru shrugged and for once didn’t mind setting his head into the crook of Kei’s neck. “I’m never gonna give you two up.”

“Stop. Stop right now.”

“Never gonna run around and desert you,” Tooru snorted, his lips widening into a smirk as Kei started to brush him off.

“Tooru, I swear to all the gods--”

“Never gonna make you cry--”

.

.

.

A half an hour later, Tetsurou found Tooru banging on their door, wailing _Kei-chan I was just kidding please let me in_.

“Rickrolled Tsukki, huh,” Tetsurou was quick to figure it out from the fake tears that were running down Tooru’s face.

“Kei-chan has an awful sense of humor!”

Tetsurou laughed hard enough for him to lose his breath. “Oh, that is hilarious-- he didn’t try to throw a ukulele at you, though?”

“No,” Tooru blinked tearfully at him.

“Okay, he’s not that mad,” Tetsurou snickered as he unlocked the door, pulling it behind him before Tooru could step in. “Nuh-uh, you’re staying here until you truly regret your actions, dude.”

“Kuro-chan,” Tooru gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me,” Tetsurou smirked, white teeth flashing as he closed the door behind him.

_Those little shits._

 

“How long until he figures that he has the keys in his jeans’ pockets?” Kei muttered, yawning as he stretched himself.

“Hm, I’ll give it an hour at least,” Tetsurou murmured as he ruffled Kei’s hair affectionately, fingers brushing against Kei’s sensitive scalp. “He’ll probably call Iwaizumi first.”

“Poor Iwaizumi-san,” Kei sighed, lips curling as he settled himself against Tetsurou and continued watching the documentary on recent fungus discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> you: wtf, aija  
> me: shrugs
> 
> As a side note, I'd prefer if you don't refer to this trio as "trash" in the comments. Just... please. I'm sorry for sounding so uppity about it, but I'm rather sick of the jokes.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, though.


End file.
